37mm
by twilightchildriku
Summary: an inspiration from the song 37mm by AFI, its my first so please help me out and give me some feed back.
1. bring you secrets to me

**_A/N_**:this is my first so i wanted to start off simple. to keep myself safe i have to say i do not own any rights or what not that has to do with the Ben 10 series, and i don't own anything like that with the song "37mm" by AFI but i was really inspired by them both so i hope you guys will enjoy reading this as much as i did writing it.

~Bring your secrets to me ~

She sat back on the tattered sofa. He released a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry to drop by without notice." She said quietly, "it's just I can't help but notice something."

With his head still in his hands he glanced at her through his fingers and draped hair.

"So , what is it that you noticed?" he questioned her as he lifted his head.

"It was something you said the other night," her emerald eyes danced around avoiding him.

"Did you mean it? If you did, then why did you have to change the subject so quickly?"

It seems a few nights before a secret had been released.

"And if it was true, if I hadn't changed the subject so fast? What would you have done, huh?"

She sat quietly.

"This silence isn't helpful you know." He leaned back with a huff.

The tension was unbearable.

The built teen pushed himself off of the broken recliner that adorned the living room of the small apartment, running is calloused fingers through his hair as he walked to a broom closet near the entrance of the small kitchen. Opening the door, he reached down and picked up a small box that was buried beneath some unused cleaning supplies. Her eyes widened.

"How did you get that Kevin?" she said with a quick gasp.

"How do you think Gwen, it's not like I haven't picked a lock before."

Her eyes were angry, but now more than before kept themselves from his view.

"Why would you break in to my house?" Gwen questioned in a demanding voice.

"Gwen, I wanna know. Do you have feelings for me?" his voice was stern.

She remained silent.

"We all know the truth Gwen. You know it too. I just want to hear it from you. I wanna hear you say it."

"Kevin, that's not fair!" the redness on her face addressed the agony she felt.

"Why is that?" he nearly interrupted her.

She grew silent for a moment but began again softly. "Because I've been waiting for you to say it first."

It seemed so childish but the two teens had, for quite some time, been dueling amongst each other to see who would give in and admit to the shared feelings.

"Gwen," the pause in his sentence seemed to go on for an eternity "I have feelings for you."

Her eyes finally shot up and met his.

"I know you already know it but just to make sure," his face leaned in towards hers.

She gasped, squeezed her eyes tightly shut and flinched like a child fearing an impact.

Then it happened. The impact she seemed to fear. The fear of not knowing what will happen next now that her world was progressing towards a future she didn't know.

He backed away slightly and he breathed solemnly. "I'm in love with you Gwendolyn Tennyson."

She broke into a nervous laugh as tears welled into her eyes "I know Kevin, and the only reason I still have that is because I- I love you too." She blushed vigorously.

"Well now that you have me you won't be needing this anymore." He said in a joking manner as he lightly tossed the small box behind him and closed the gap between them once again. The box tumbled open and a small handkerchief cascade out on to the floor.

**A/N: **Okay you guys, im really hoping for some helpful feed back on this so please read and review.


	2. just give me your hands

**A/N:** I dont own anything that has anything to do with the ben 10 series but i did write this (as a work of fiction) thank you "**MAN OF ACTION"** for coming up with suck an awesome series.

Its not like they were open about it, they didn't show affection in public. That doesn't mean they're relationship didn't go unnoticed. They spent more time together. The group seemed, in a way closer, yet still distant.

"So, uh what do you have planed for later tonight?" a scrawny looking teen asked with and expectant look on his face, even though he was speaking in to a phone.

"Well, nothing really. I might stop by Kevin's on my way back from school. Why Ben, you doing anything?" Gwen inquired over her cell as she walked through the double doors of the Bellwood prep academy.

"Kevin huh? No, I guess I don't really have anything planed. Anyways I gotta go before a hall monitor thinks it's a good day to get a new cell phone. If you think of anything to do later text me. See ya' Gwen." they said their goodbyes and continued through to their separate yet studious daily life.

The day passed and no particularly entertaining activity had come to the minds of the group. Two of the teens walk and talk in an attempt to figure out a plan.

"We could all go see a movie." a young Asian girl stated in a near question.

"Nah, we've seen just about all that's out right now, all that's left are a couple little kids shows and I don't think that's gonna be any better then us just sitting around." Ben's reply left the girl silent in thought for a moment.

"The mall?"

"Uh, sorry Julie, I'm not really up for following you and Gwen while you two window shop. And I'm sure Kevin isn't going to go quietly with that plan."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, I'm stumped then." Julie looked down still attempting to hatch a plan.

"Maybe the pier?" she said as a revelation.

Ben looked at her with inquiry all over his face.

"What made you think of the pier? That's where we go on dates." Ben's

"Well its just that, you know." Julie was dancing around the subject because the subject had never really been addressed in public, and certainly not to Ben.

"Julie, what's up with you?" the teen hero interrogated.

"I was just say that because Gwen and Kevin are kind of an item now." Julie's voice went low near the end of her sentence, but Ben caught every word. A look of shock ran over his face and then became a near Cheshire grin as a giggle broke free.

"Ha-ha, its about time. Wow, how did I miss that. This totally explains why she's always going over to his place and why they keep giving each other those gooey looks!"

"Oh man Ben, your so dense" Julie poked as they went on still undecided on their task for the day.

---------------------------------

The rubicund haired girl enters the shanty flat unannounced, using the key who's secret location was disclosed to only her. The rooms were silent as she trek through them.

She looked around tenitively, almost searching when she came across a shred of paper.

It was a receipt slip but the bought items were not the reason she picked it up. On the reverse side was a note to be relayed to her. A note he knew she'd find. Her abilities would see to that whether he hide it or not.

She read it over and takes note of the time written.

"_Back in 10. I went to pick up some food. Get comfy. Hell, take a nap if you want. You know how I love that face you make when you dream about me."_

Her face burned at the thought of him watching her sleep and she panicked to her self trying to figure out when he might have seen her asleep in such a situation. Then the boys history came to the front of her thoughts and she realized it could have been any number of times she woke from her sleep with the feeling as though some one were watching. It wouldn't have been the first time.

She exhaled a deep sigh as she placed the slip on top of the dresser in his room. She looked around in silent admiration. Not to the room but the thought that this room belonged to him that his time was spent here. A feeling of jealousy came over her that some much of his time was spent here, but it quickly subsided when she settled on to the bed that sat triumphantly in the corner of the room near the slightly drawn window.

Her consciousness slipped as she lie there in comfort, and quickly she fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes opened slowly. The lighting was dim but there wasn't the cold feeling of night. The room seemed so still yet completely alive. She sat up slow taking in a deep breath only realizing that hers is not the only breath that can be heard.

"Oh my gosh, Kevin!" she spouted in a hollered whisper.

His eyes twitched and his arm curled to his chest. Gwen clasped her hands to her mouth as if to stop the sounds she had already released.

She glanced around the room quietly. The alarm clock flashed.

"Oh crap, its already 7:30?" she fidgeted around in the dim light looking for her stuff.

Her movements were panicky and careless. The handsome sleeping giant couldn't help but notice his sleeping beauty had awoke with out her kiss. He pushed him self up on his elbows and looked at her with inquiry.

"What 'cha doin' babe?" Kevin's question startled Gwen making her tumble over a pair of large boots lying near the bed.

"Ngh, ow! Oh man. I'm sorry I woke you up, its just," she fumbled in the dark for a moment while Kevin held back his giggles. Feeling a little bad he clapped his hands together and the lights came on.

"Oh, I didn't know it was that easy. What alien did you get from, is it one of those megawatt things?" Kevin looked at her like a deer in the head lights and then suddenly burst into laughter.

"Ha-ha, its mail order and self installed from the planet of 'you should be a blonde'!"

Gwen sat up from her fallen position and looked at Kevin still snickering on the side of his bed and realized her blunder. Putting her hands to her face she blushed in embarrassment.

"I cant believe I just thought a clapper was some kind of impressive alien technology"

"its cool Gwen, I'm sure lots of people do it." he tried to hold back more laughter after mocking her but couldn't help bursting out more when she stood up and punched him in the ribs as payback.

"c'mon and get serious, its almost 7:45 and my mom will freak if I don't make it home before eight." she looked around the floor and found her back pack, picked it up and threw it on to her shoulders.

In that time Kevin had already put on his black over shirt and pulled his brown coat over that.

"Guess its not a good idea to get you grounded, then I'd have to start breaking in to your room in the middle of the night or something. And we both know that might not end well." he paused and looked up at her with a grin "Or will it?"

She blushed vigorously before punching him again "Come on and hurry up I don't want to know what my mom is gonna think when she hears where I've been all day."

"Then tell her you were some where else, like the library or something."

"What, I cant lie to my mom. She'll figure it out some how and then she'll get my dad to give me one of those 'we're disappointed in you young lady' talks and I cant stand that it makes me feel like a criminal or some thing." Kevin looked at her with dull eyes and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Are you kidding me really? You think your gonna feel like a criminal. Man, girls these days are friggin' crazy, I swear!"

She took note to his reaction and realized she was plowing things out of proportion. Perhaps a fib to her mother would save her the trouble of groundation. She was certain she didn't have any ticks that would give her away like Ben's eye twitch. Maybe her mom wont figure it out.

"Okay, What ever I guess you're right. Ha-ha maybe we should write this down on a calendar or something," she giggled "because how often are you right about something."

She laughed as she walked out the front door.

"Har-har, maybe we should, because how often do you admit you're wrong." Kevin joshed back at her as he followed suite towards the green supped up charger, trying to dodge her blows as they walked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car pulled to a complete stop in front of her house. The porch light on and the curtains open. Two silhouettes could be seen in the living room, one pacing nervously.

"Looks like I might be in for more than I thought." Gwen's voice seemed a little unnerved yet completely calm."

"If you want you can borrow one of my excuses, I've got tons." Kevin's remark brought a smile to her face but she didn't reply.

She unbuckled and stepped out of the car, I silence she walked up to the front door but stopped due to a small yet warm sensation on the back of her shoulder. Turning around, her face met with his gently.

Taking in a small breath and leaning back he looked at the front door.

"well I guess we should let this get any worse."

He took the last stride to the door and poked the bell. turning to Gwen he seemed to glow as he said, "Just give me your hands."

A little nervous she placed her dainty hand in to his palm.

"What are you doing, this is just gonna make them madder or something." she said in a harsh whisper, but it was too late to back out, her father had opened the door to greet them. His eyes worker over the picture before him and his face changed from worry to slight surprise then back to worry.

"Oh, hello Kevin. Good to see you again. Gwen your mother is worried, where have you been."

"sorry daddy, I was uh- I- uh--"

"We were studying and she fell asleep. I forgot about her curfew but she reminded me when she woke up so I got her here as quickly as I could." Kevin interjected with a smile.

"Oh, I see. Well thank you Kevin. I'll tell her mother, dinner is in the microwave sweetie."

The lightly released his hand and went inside.

"Thank you daddy. Good night Kevin." She rushed past her dad into the kitchen, and out of view.

Her father turned his sights from the kitchen entrance to out the front door again.

"Well young man, I hope I don't see this happen again, understand?"

"Yes, sir." Kevin replied with a smile.

"You can call me Frank, I don't mind. But for my wife's sake Gwen comes home before 7 unless said other wise."

"I understand, thanks frank." they smile at each other for a second till Kevin takes the liberty and turns to leave.

From the front steps Frank watches.

"Should I expect her to get a ride home from the library from you again tomorrow Kevin!" Frank shouted loud enough for his wife to hear.

With a small snicker, Kevin shouted from his car, "You bet, 7 o'clock!"


End file.
